


Blind

by anderscn



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderscn/pseuds/anderscn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not sure when he fell in love with him. Its obvious and he's not sure why Sherlock can't see it. It’s hidden under the sheets, it’s the flowers soaked in their lungs, it’s a blanket woven out of old lovers poetry, it’s worn on childrens' sleeves, it’s a silent killer, and starts in your head then spreads through the rivers in your veins, until it drowns your heart. it’s the quiet blind love that everyone can see</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

Falling in love with Sherlock Holmes was never apart of the plan. He replays the nights when alcohol coaxed their senses, and eased into their secrets, and when he found himself drunk in the way Sherlock head tipped back when he laughed and not the wine settled in his hand. There was a simultaneous hum drumming through their ears that night, clambering over the seconds in space until their hearts finally composed a symphony and John's not sure how he's let someone someone drown him so easily.

****  
Sherlock phone rings. And its Irene.  
Again

"Seventy-four" John exhales through his nose. He's trying his best to control his temper. He strains to settle his heart and ignore whatever is streaming through his chest.   
"Hm?." Sherlocks been playing the damn violin for three hours straight. He ignores each and everyone of her texts, and snickers every time he receives one.   
"Seventy-four texts from her", he rocks on his heels this time to make sure that the ground will still hold him up.  
"Yes I know"  
"Well, aren't you going to answer it?"  
"No"  
"Sher-" Sherlock interrupts his protest and continues to string tunes and lovely, romantic melodies shutting John out. He sways around the room as if he's fallen in love. John stops moving his heels and sits down. for the ground isn't reliable anymore.

*****

He's not sure when he fell in love with him. Its obvious and he's not sure why Sherlock can't see it. It’s hidden under the sheets, it’s the flowers soaked in their lungs, it’s a blanket woven out of old lovers poetry, it’s worn on childrens' sleeves, it’s a silent killer, and starts in your head then spreads through the rivers in your veins, until it drowns your heart. it’s the quiet blind love that everyone can see.

*****

"Shut up!"  
Sherlock's a puppy again, and John can see the little boy that Mycroft sees all the time. He's silent for once, Sherlock, stripped his barrier down and now hes gotten him  
"Just, shut up for once in your life." John clenches his fist and avoids the possibility of ramming his fist into Sherlocks face. "Look, you, you're walking on thin ice right here. I've told you multiple times how I felt about these drugs and yet you continually do utter crap like this. When are you gonna go clean, Sherlock? When?"  
"I went out to have a good time and honestly I'm feeling so attacked right now."

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
